


Soldier

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 isn't much for getting taken care of after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd just write up a quick oneshot sort of deal since I've really been feelin' Soldier: 76 lately.

You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so out of place. Your hands moved gingerly as you removed a small alcohol swab out of it’s pack and gently pressed it against the wound of the man in front of you, all the while intentionally keeping your eyes focused on the job at hand, to avoid eye contact or anything that may give away the sense of nervousness you felt.

You were tending to Jack Morrison, or, as he preferred to be called now, Soldier: 76. You never knew him as the Strike Commander of Overwatch. Although you had always wanted to be a part of it, a hero, by the time you had been old enough to try to enlist, the organization was already disbanded. But now, you were part of the small reformed, unofficial Overwatch group. And while medical wasn’t your strong suit, here you were, tending to the wounds of the once revered leader of Overwatch at the request of Dr. Ziegler.

As you completed cleaning the wound at hand and applying ointment, you reached into your kit and pulled out a roll of gauze, slowly wrapping it around the arm of Soldier: 76. This was the last wound of three you had to work on, and you could then make your escape from the awkward environment of just the two of you sitting on his bed in silence.

Soldier wasn’t one to accept medical treatment, and because of that you had to track him down into his room, where by the time he got there, his visor and mask had been removed, and his clothes were casual. It wasn’t a sight agents saw very often, as he kept to himself most of the time.

He initially tried to turn you away, intent on dealing with his own medical care, but you knew that just meant washing it down and leaving the open wounds without ointment or dressing, and as hard as it was to object to his order, you managed to get him to agree.

Finishing up the final bandaging, your fingers delicately tied together the ends into a small bow, a habit of yours when dressings wounds, maybe if only to contrast a sign of injury with something cute.

You knew he had noticed it right away when you heard him make a quiet grunt of disapproval. Had he been watching you work this whole time?

“I’m not a kid.”   
His deep gravelly voice broke the silence the two of you had been in the entire time you worked. Your cheeks began to flush with embarrassment, and you timidly looked up, your eyes locking for the first time since you started.

“I-I’m sorry,” you managed to peep out, feeling your face become hot as you tried to keep your composure. The deep blue eyes he had trained on you felt like an intimidating pressure.   
You thought perhaps now that you had finished it would be a good time to make your exit from the intimidating man’s room, if only to get away from his gaze.

He frowned, and lifted his hand, placing it against your forehead. His hand, rough from many years of fighting, felt somehow gentle on your skin.

“Your face is red, are you feeling feverish?” His voice remained rough, but the concern in his tone seemed genuine, furthering your embarrassment. 

“It’s… embarrassing,” you manage to murmur. Your eyes tried to avoid his piercing stare of concern. You didn’t find relief from your embarrassment, however, as you began to become painfully aware of the veteran soldier’s figure less than two feet away from yourself. His arms, large and toned. His white shirt was well-fitted around his chest, and highlighted every muscle. Even the scars from the many battles were appealing.

And he was old enough to be your dad.

“Embarrassing?” His questioning voice was quiet, his large hand pulling back from your face. 

You looked up to meet his gaze again, his brows knit for a moment as if in thought or confusion, only for his expression to become calm once again.

It was in one unexpected instant that he put his hand to your cheek and closed the distance between the two of you, capturing your lips with his own. It was warm and fierce, and you could sense a hunger from him. Your shock was clear as day, you sat stunned as he pulled away from you, the warmth of his brief kiss only lasting a moment. His hand came away from your cheek and he rubbed the back of his head, and that oh-so-powerful gaze looked off to the side. He seemed to feel awkward. 

“Sorry, kid,” he started, his eyes returning to meet yours once more, “I’m not a young man anymore, I must’ve read the wrong signs.”

“N-no, Soldier, it’s not that I.. ah..” in a burst of confidence, you closed the gap between the two of you once more, your soft lips touching against his scarred ones. You brought your hand to his head, sliding your fingers through his short silver hair. He brought both hands to your cheeks, holding your face between them as he began to run his tongue against your lips, as if asking for an invitation, and you happily obliged.

Without warning, his arms move down and wrap around you, and he pulls you down with him to lay onto the bed his body hovering over yours, his lips pulling away from you, only for him to bring them to your neck, showering it with soft kisses and gentle nips. You began to let your hands wander around his upper-body, running them against his firm biceps, feeling the strong muscles of his back. In turn, he began to explore your body as well, a rough hand sliding up your shirt, while the other moved down and stroked your thigh.

You let out soft pants at his touch, only to be silenced again by his lips.

His hands began to tug your shirt up, and your lips separated from his as you lifted your arms to assist him in pulling your top up and above your head, tossing it to the floor. Your bra followed quickly after, his skillful hands unclipping it in a single movement before throwing it on the floor to join your shirt.

You could tell he was taking a moment to admire your topless figure, before bringing his mouth to your breasts, running his tongue over the sensitive nub of flesh at the tip. As to not neglect the other one, he brought a hand to the other one and rubbed it gently between his finger and thumb.

“Jack..” you called his name in a quiet moan, your body wriggling under his skillful touch. 

Feeling encouraged, he stops his assault on your breasts and begins to slide off your bottoms, bringing your panties off along with them, and threw them to the side.

You shivered in delight as he brought his mouth down to your thighs, gently pushing them apart and giving them the same treatment as he had given your neck, placing kisses and giving gentle nips with his teeth all over them.

Suddenly, without warning, you felt his warm tongue make contact with your already wet slit. His expert tongue quickly began circling around your clit. Your back arched in pleasure and you let out an encouraging moan, your hand coming down to his hair and combing through it. You can feel him smile against you as his lips begin to suck gently on your clit, a single finger slipping into your hot sex.

After a few moments of bliss, he withdrew his mouth and hand from you, a small whine of desire escaping your lips. You look to him and see him smirk as he stands to swiftly remove his clothing.

Your face flushed at the sight of his nude body, muscular and scarred, as it returned to the bed, crawling over top of you, before he positioned himself between your legs.

His face returned to yours, locking your lips in another kiss as he rubbed his cock against your slit teasingly.

Pulling away, his eyes gazed down into your own, and he began to position himself at your entrance. He put a rough hand on your thigh, and the other held your waist. Slowly, he began to insert himself into you. You took in a sharp breath at the welcome feeling of his large shaft penetrating your body, and let out a moan of encouragement.

As he pushed all of the way in, he paused and brought his mouth to your neck, biting it with more force than before, before he began to settle into a slow tempo, giving your tight walls time to adjust to him. 

Your legs wrapped around him, your hips rocking with the motion of his own thrusts. You brought your hands to his shoulderblades and gently dug the tips of your fingers into the skin. Jack’s ragged breathing only served to make you eager for more of him. You used the legs around his waist to pull him closer, sending encouragement for him to go harder.

Taking the cue from you, his thrusts became harder, pounding into you with a rough force each time, grunting with almost each push as he repeatedly buried himself into you.  
Suddenly, you begin to feel the pressure of your encounter build within you, a heat spreading through your body as you started to reach your peak.

“A-ah, Jack I’m…” the pleasure and your moans become too much for you to continue what you were trying to say.

The soldier’s hand around your waist came down, his thumb began to rub circles around your sensitive clit, throwing your body into a frenzy of sensations. 

“Come for me…” his tone was a commanding growl more than a request. 

The building tension snapped and you finally reached your peak, your hips jerking toward him erratically, your back arching, your toes curling. You let out a cry of pleasure and dragged your nails over his shoulder blades, leaving scratches as your insides constricted against him.

Jack moved into you a couple more times before cursing under his breath and grabbing both of your thighs, burying himself to the hilt. He groaned in satisfaction as he came, both yours and his orgasm tapering off together.

The two of you stayed connected and caught your breath, before Soldier pulled out of you and came to lay at your side on the bed. He placed one last gentle kiss on your neck, and reached over for a blanket, pulling it over your naked bodies, a small satisfied smile playing on his lips.

You couldn’t help but think he looked so youthful just by smiling.

“Maybe I’ll take your medical treatment more often.”

While normally you might assume someone would say that teasingly, or flirtatiously, Soldier: 76 seemed more completely serious in his statement.


End file.
